1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection structure for connecting a terminal fitting and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent No. 6,875,032 discloses a connection structure for connecting a circuit board and a terminal fitting. The circuit board is formed with a through hole, and a board connecting portion of the terminal fitting is formed with the resilient deformation portions. In a state where the board connecting portion is inserted in the through hole, The resilient deformation portions are deformed resiliently to approach one another. The resilient deformation portions are held resiliently in contact with the inner periphery of the through hole by their own resilient restoring forces, so that the terminal fitting and the circuit board are connected electrically conductively.
Only resilient forces of the resilient deformation portions are utilized for holding the terminal fitting in the through hole in the above connection structure, and a more reliable holding performance is desired.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve connection strength between a circuit board and a terminal fitting.